


Punish The Sinners

by CrystalLavellan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Manipulation, Mental Instability, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalLavellan/pseuds/CrystalLavellan
Summary: 'Just a tiny cut. Just one move, that’s all it will take. You needn’t worry about anything else, just focus on her, the scum who hurts the innocent, the monster who preys on the weak.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Creative Writing homework and I really liked it so I decided to post it. :)

Just a tiny cut. Just one move, that’s all it will take. You needn’t worry about anything else, just focus on her, the scum who hurts the innocent, the monster who preys on the weak.

_Does she really deserve to die?_

Yes, she deserves this, of course she does, haven’t we discussed this? Are you saying I am wrong?

_No, I didn’t mean it like that!_

 I am absolute. Everything I do, is for the betterment of mankind. She killed those kids, the ones from the hospital, because she is an evil woman. What is it they say in church? Sinners need to be punished and who says we can’t be the ones to do it? Do you remember the church, Mika? When Mama was alive, she would take us there, she loved church and the way it brought people together. Mama was such a pure soul, wasn’t she? She loved us, she loved you, Mika…

She didn’t deserve what happened but, it taught us, didn’t it? Taught us that we wouldn’t get justice unless we went after it ourselves. You _must_ look at the silver lining Mika, her death taught us that the world isn’t good and just. It allowed me to become your guide, your helping hand, your brother. Before she died you couldn’t hear me, but I needed you to be able to hear me, Mika. After all, we may be the world’s saviour but more importantly I am _your_ saviour, my dear.

Yes, that’s it, make her death last, make her suffer before she is dragged down to hell. You’ve learned well.

_But…she’s already dying, Aiden, isn’t that enough?_

Silly boy, of course not. People like her have made others suffer, so why should she get an easy death? Mika, even after all this time, you still have a heart of gold; I wish someone would relieve us from our duty and I could allow you to be hidden away from all the cruelties of this planet. But others wouldn’t have the courage to do what we can do, no one would wish to take this burden upon themselves.

Ah, be careful boy, if you leave evidence then those that hunt us will know who we are.  

_Sorry, Aiden._

You don’t need to be sorry, dear, it’s them who should be sorry. The humans who claim to be us, claim to be there to protect – 

Ha!

Protect the guilty maybe. Protect the murderers and rapist and stop them from facing the payback they deserve, yet they call us a monster. _Us_? The ones who get rid of the sinners and make it safer for people to walk the streets and go about their lives, but somehow, we’re the bad guy? It pisses me off more than it amuses me.

_Aiden!_

Oh, sorry Mika. I let my emotions get the better of me. But you understand, right? Why I get so annoyed? What am I saying, of course you do. Because, me and you are one and the same, sent by a higher power to cleanse the world of the filth that inhabits it. We are the only ones who can save the world, Mika.

_Really?_

Of course, silly boy. Now, we must hurry angel, the next sinner awaits our judgement and it would be rude to keep them waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any mistakes I missed. :)


End file.
